


Unicorns

by farawisa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Painplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa
Summary: Title: UnicornsFandom: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find ThemRating: EPairing: Newt Scamander/Percival Graves, Newt Scamander & Newt’s Beast(s)Length: 1,908 wordsContent notes: Rough sex, bondage, pain play.Author notes: This is for the prompts Cliché, Rough and Locked. This is also for SBIGTTS: Writing - write in a tense strange to you (past, present, future) with me writing in the present when normally I write in the past.Summary: Based on the following prompt on Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme: Newt's menagerie contains a unicorn. Given that unicorns prefer girls and virgins this gives people the wrong idea. Newt's not inexperienced; he's just that damn good with animals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=338379#cmt338379

Newt Scamander is more than annoyed. It has been more than three months that he has been living with his boyfriend Percival Graves, more than six since they have started dating and still the other man refused to go any further in their intimacy than kissing and some light petting. 

This is, in Newt’s humble opinion, more than ridiculous. Especially given the fact that he can clearly see just how much he is affecting the older man, even seeing the other man’s dreams on some occasions, because even though, he is not as good as Queenie, his abilities at legimency are more than adequate, especially when the person he’s trying to read is worked up in some way and Percy was more than worked up during some of his dreams. 

So Newt knows that Percival wants him and has _fantasies_ about him and about how he wants to have him bound at his mercy and take him roughly, which is something that Newt can definitely get behind. 

This is why Newt is sitting on their shared bed, naked as the day he was born, arms bound behind his back with wandless magic, while still being linked to his also bound feet. This forces his knees apart to be able to sit comfortably, showcasing his proudly erect cock. A collar with a bow is around his neck, a tag saying “Property of Percival Graves” hanging from a hoop at the front. 

He has his eyes closed, relaxing into the stretch of muscles, as he uses the fingers of his right hand to slowly rotate the plug in his arse. He gasps every once in a while, as it rubs over his prostate. 

After about half an hour of waiting, he hears the front door open and close, followed by the sound of Percival hanging up his coat and scarf and putting down his suitcase by the door. 

“Newt?” he calls out, sounding a little bewildered that Newt is not coming to greet him. “You home?”

“In the bedroom,” Newt calls back, trying to keep another gasp back. 

There are steps getting closer and Newt stops the motion of the plug inside him by stilling his fingers. He looks up to the door through which Percival must come any second. 

Only a moment later, the older man is standing in the door, looking at the picture in front of him wide eyed. Newt can see him swallowing heavily and can also see the other man’s cock fill rapidly, tenting his trousers. 

Graves swallows again, before turning away. It visibly takes a lot of effort. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Newt asks, even more annoyed now. 

“Back to work, before I do something that we will both regret,” Percival said, teeth pressed together and breathing heavy. 

“Why would you think that we would regret it?” Newt asks, frowning. 

“Because you’re a virgin and you don’t know what you’re asking for, what I want to do to you,” Graves replies. “Merlin, it’s like you’re inviting me to do these things to you.”

“I am,” Newt shoots back. “And what the hell gave you the impression that I’m a virgin?”

“The unicorns,” the older man answers, turning back to his lover. 

“The unicorns?” Newt asks, raising an eyebrow. “Which ones?”

“The fucking herd of them in your suitcase that swarms you every chance they get,” Graves says, his eyes drinking in his lover.

“They don’t like me because I’m a virgin, Perce,” Newt replies, his tone growing fond. “They just like me because I’m the one that saved them from a breeding farm and nearly died doing it. And because I’m good at what I’m doing. Now get over here, before I start thinking that you don’t want me.”

That, Percival doesn’t need to be told twice. He is onto Newt only a moment later, kissing the other man hard. 

“You okay with this,” he asks once he draws back several minutes later. Newt is out of breath from the kiss, this one being of the kind that he has craved for months and tried to initiate several times. 

“Merlin, yes,” he breaths before catching Graves’s lips with his mouth again. He has to stretch up to do this, which causes the plug in his arse to shift, drawing a moan from him. 

Suddenly, there is a hand in his hair, pulling him away roughly, exposing the long line of his neck. Graves makes his way down his lover’s throat, kissing and biting as he goes. He dips his tongue into the hollow of Newt’s throat, before going lower, keeping his tight grip on Newt’s hair. 

The younger man groans as he is bent back, the motion shifting the plug again, and a hot mouth attaches itself to his left nipple. Graves’ other hand comes up to roughly play with his right. 

“Yes,” he breaths, “right there…”

Graves chuckles, the vibrations shooting through Newt, setting his nerves alight. The hand in his hair leaves and Newt pouts at the loss. He’s not able to do it long though, since only a moment later, the hand on his chest roughly shoves at him so that he overbalances and lands on his bound arms on the bed. 

Percival stands over him, regarding the picture he makes. He looks thoroughly debauched, bound, lips swollen red from kissing, stubble burn across his neck and chest. 

This new position drives the plug in even deeper, making him gasp and also Percival’s eyes zero into the crack of his arse where the auror can now clearly see the end of the plug.

“Well, aren’t you full of surprises,” he breaths, bending down and grasping the end of the plug, pulling it out nearly completely, before shoving it back in. 

Newt cries out as it hit his prostate dead on, precum dripping from his hard cock. 

Graves repeats the motion several times, bringing Newt closer and closer to the edge, making the younger man beg prettily. 

“Oh no, you don’t,” he commands as he sees Newt’s ball draw up in preparation for an orgasm. He closes one hand around the base of Newt’s cock and the other around his balls, drawing them down. 

Newt sobs as his orgasm is denied. 

“You will only come, when I tell you to, do you understand?” he asked.

Newt nodded vigorously.

“I can’t hear you.”

“I- I understand,” Newt breaths.

“You understand what?” Percival asks.

“I must not come before you allow me to,” Newt replies. 

“Good boy, that was nearly perfect. Just one little thing missing. Can you guess what I mean?” 

Graves is stroking Newt’s cock again, bringing him back to the edge. 

“Sir?” Newt asks, hoping that this is what the other man wants to hear and that he will allow him release now. 

“That is correct,” Percival replies, rewarding his lover with a deep kiss. Newt can feel himself getting closer again. The older man feels it as well and closes his hand around the base of Newt’s cock again. 

“No,” Newt sobs. He feels like he’s been on edge for months now with how Percival refused to touch him in a sexual sense. He can’t take it anymore. “Please let me come. Please.”

“So pretty,” Graves sighs. His hand grasps the handle of the plug again, drawing it out while he leans down so that his mouth is millimetres above the tip of Newt’s cock, his warm breath making the young man shiver. 

“Come for me,” he orders and sinks his mouth around Newt’s cock, while shoving the plug back in. Newt comes with a shout of relief, babbling nonsense. 

It takes several minutes for him to come back to himself and when he does, he notices that he is in a new position. His arms a no longer bound to his feet. They are, however, still bound behind his back. He is on his front with his knees underneath his hips, his ankles bound in place by magic. The whole position is extremely exposing and it’s making his cock take an interest again. 

He can no longer see due to a blindfold over his eyes, but he can still hear his lover’s breathing close by. 

“Merlin, if you could see yourself like this,” the older man breathes, his hand coming to rest on the small of Newt’s back, right below where his arms are bound. “And all this is only mine to take.”

“Yours,” Newt confirms and is rewarded by the plug being removed and replaced by his lover’s fingers, two of them fitting easily due to the stretch of the toy. They are followed quickly by a third, then a forth. 

By then, Newt is rocking back into the fingers, barely able to contain his impatience for the fingers being replaced by Percival’s cock. 

“Please, sir,” he begs. “I’m ready. Please take me.”

Percival chuckles and draws his fingers back. Then he is behind Newt on the bed and rubbing his still clothed cock against Newt’s ass. 

“This is what you do to me,” he breathes into Newt’s ear as he gripped the younger man’s curly hair again, pulling him up. Newt moans in appreciation of both the rough handling and the proof that this affects Percival just as much as it affects him. Also the image of Percival still being in his suit from work while fucking him is more of a turn on than he is willing to admit. 

Newt hears the button of Graves’ trousers being released and the zipper being pulled down. A moment later the blunt head of the man’s cock is nudging at his hole and he can only scream out in pleasure and pain when it pushes into him in one deep thrust. The pace that Graves sets is hard and fast, always drawing out completely and ramming back in, drawing Newt back onto his cock by his hair. 

“You like that, don’t you?” he asks, his voice breathy. 

“Yes, sir,” Newt replies. 

“Would you like a little more pain?” 

“Merlin, yes…”

“Where?” 

“Nipples.”

Graves makes an acquiescent noise and a moment later Newt can feel the sharp pain of a nipple clamp on both nipples. They are connected through a chain that hangs down his chest. 

“More?” Graves asks, as he pulls Newt onto his cock again by his hair, the movement sending the chain swinging, tugging at his nipples. 

“Please sir,” Newt moans, close to the edge again. Pain has been a major turn on for him for a long time. 

Graves pulls on the chain, while holding him still with the hand in his hair, fucking him with deep even strokes. 

“Come for me,” he orders and Newt comes, gasping and untouched. Percival shudders through his own orgasm only moments later, his hot come filling the younger man’s hole. 

“Such a good boy,” he praises. A moment later, he gathers his wits about him and gets back up from where he has slumped across Newt’s back. With a wave of his hand, the younger man is released from both the bindings, the clamps and the blindfold and Percival is cradling his lover close after another wave of his hand divests him of his clothes. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, running one hand through Newt’s abused hair and the other over his nipples, making sure that he didn’t harm the younger man. 

“More than. Let’s do this more often,” Newt mutters before falling into blissed out post coital sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Happy New Year!


End file.
